Variations du spectre des couleurs
by adropofred
Summary: [Tokio Hotel, shonen ai, Twincest] Juste des mots sur les couleurs. Juste des mots pour nous décrire. Noir et blanc, et un millier de couleurs.
1. Je t'aime Tom, en noir et blanc

Tu sais Tom, nous deux c'est noir et blanc.

Les mèches blanches dans mes cheveux noirs, et ton bandeau noir sous ta casquette blanche. Les ombres et lumières de nos piercings –c'est ça, nous sommes ombre et lumière.  
Nous sommes passés de l'ombre à la lumière, du noir vers le blanc, et,  
du monde immense de couleurs et de vie où nous étions,  
nous sommes allés vers un monde en noir et blanc, dans les cases étriquées de la une des journeaux, obligés de nous parquer dans l'ombre pour mieux nous vautrer dans la lumière.

Nos instruments de musique et la fosse, noir encore, la lumière avauglante des projecteurs et ma voix, blanc.

Noir et blanc comme un damier, un échiquier, noir et blanc comme du café et du sucre,  
nuits noires,  
nuits blanches.

Nous deux c'est noir et blanc.

Il y a ceux qui nous poussent l'un vers l'autre et ceux qui éloignent.  
Il y a quelque part, écrit noir sur blanc, des lois interdisant l'inceste ;  
et ailleurs, écrit noir sur blanc, un acte de naissance stipulant que nous sont frères, jumeaux monozygotes ;  
dans un carnet, dans ma chambre, dans une maison en Allemagne, il y a, écrit noir sur blanc, que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes aussi.

Il y a des images blanc sur noir de deux fœtus dans le ventre de leur mère, blottis l'un contre l'autre, si petits, si frêles, si abstraits, et déjà si vivants. Déjà de noir et de blanc.

Il y des nuits entières les yeux dans les yeux, dormant parfois, noir de nuit et blanc de lune, rouvrant les paupières à quelques minutes d'écart, comme une seconde naissance. Blanc des yeux et noire pupille qui se fond dans l'iris. Noir et blanc, toujours.

Mais je ne t'aime pas, pas vraiment,  
ni d'amour fraternel  
ni de l'amour de nos parents.  
Je ne t'aime ni noir ni blanc.

Je t'aime en gris changeant,  
de bien et de mal, de nuances composées,  
d'ombre et de lumière,  
d'étoiles blanches brodées sur un ciel noir.

Je t'aime, en noir et blanc.  



	2. Je t'aime Bill, multicolore

Moi aussi je t'aime, Bill, mais je t'aime multicolore.  
Nous deux nous sommes toutes les couleurs du monde.

Nous sommes le jaune du bonheur et de la joie, à chaque concert, à chaque photoshoot, à chaque jour, à chaque pas. Le bonheur d'être à tes côtés et la joie d'être à tes côtés tout en étant si entouré.

Nous sommes le vert de la fortune. Riches d'argent et d'âme ! Vert, sécurité et espoir. L'espoir que tout continue, encore et encore. Et le sentiment de sécurité que je n'ai qu'en restant à tes côtés.

Nous sommes le bleu du succès et de la chance. C'est de ça que sont bâtis nos vies et carrières, après tout, non ? Bleu aussi, loyauté et confiance. J'ai confiance en toi, Bill, j'ai confiance en toi.

Nous sommes le violet non pas de la sagesse mais de la vérité. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Bill. Quelquefois, j'omets de te dire quelque chose, parce que je ne sais le formuler. Mais je ne t'ai jamais menti.

Nous sommes le rouge de la passion, pour la musique, pour la vie, et l'un pour l'autre, quelque part ? Rouge de courage et de force –ce n'est pas facile d'être ce que nous sommes, de s'aimer comme nous nous aimons.

Nous sommes le rose de l'amour…non, celui de l'affection et de la tendresse. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est au-dessus de ça. Ce n'est pas bêtement charnel et sexuel. Tout ça n'est qu'un prétexte.

Nous sommes l'orange de la réussite. Elle est partout avec nous. Partout. Un jour ce sera fini, et l'orange de la gaieté nous quittera peut-être à ce moment. Mais il restera tant d'autres nuances, Bill. Tellement.

Nous sommes…

Nous sommes…  
Nous sommes.

Nous sommes tant de choses, mais moi je ne suis rien.

Que faire avec du rouge ou du violet si l'on a ni le bleu ou le rose ?  
Un tableau ne peut avoir qu'une seule couleur. Une vie n'est jamais monochrome.

Le jaune blond des cheveux de Gustav. Le vert des yeux de Georg. Le bleu du ciel. Le violet d'une ecchymose. Le rouge des pizzas. Le rose de tes lèvres. L'orange d'un fruit.

Le monde est multicolore et fait mal aux yeux, mais n'abaisse pas les paupières.

Si le monde blesse ton regard, détourne-le mais ne le ferme jamais.  
Détourne-le vers moi.

Tu l'as dit –je suis de nuances sombres, caché dans tes couleurs éclatantes. Mes couleurs à moi sont dans ma tête, et dans mes paroles, quand je me vante et fais le beau, tel un paon qui fait la roue. Mon language vulgaire aux égards de certains est, comme on le dit, coloré.  
Ces couleurs-là ne font pas mal aux yeux.  
Elles n'éblouissent que ceux qui ignorent qu'une part de moi est ombre et lumière.

Tu as raison. Nous sommes noir et blanc.  
Mais tu as tord. Nous sommes toutes les couleurs du monde.

Je te vois presque secouer la tête. Mais Bill, j'ai raison.  
Nous sommes toutes les couleurs du monde.  
Nous sommes toutes les couleurs de notre monde.

Il y en a tant que tu ignores. Il y en a tant que j'ai encore à te montrer.

Je t'aime, oui, de toutes ces nuances.  
Ni jaune, ni vert, ni bleu, ni violet, ni rouge, ni rose, ni orange.  
Je t'aime de toutes ces couleurs, pas une de plus, pas une de moins.

Ferme tes yeux et je te les montrerai toutes, s'ourlant sous tes paupières avec un éclat assourdissant. A travers le noir, il y a tout. Et dans le blanc aussi. L'infini est partout.

Ferme tes yeux, toutes les couleurs sont là.  
Elles sont en toi et elles sont en moi.  
Elles sont en nous et n'attendent que le signal pour se déployer.

Ferme tes yeux, et aveugle, tu verras enfin tout ce dont je t'ai toujours parlé.

Tu verras que nous sommes,  
nous sommes,  
nous sommes et nous serons.


End file.
